Kill Sensei
by Cervella
Summary: Welcome to our crazy Class E where we leftover students gang up to assassinate our teacher. Not just any teacher. No, that would have been too easy. He is just the most wanted criminal in our country and goes by the name "Zeref-Sensei".
1. Lesson One

Welcome to another one of my stories :) This one was inspired by the great manga "Assassiantion Classroom" by Matsui Yuusei. The story loosely follows the plot of the manga with some twists, but not without my favorite Fairy Tail characters. Also there is gonna be some romance in it. Can't promise equal screen-time for every character, but I will try.

**Rating**: T (for weapons, blood, cursing and adult themes. I might change it to M later, if people start to protest or I decide to add lemon)

**Summary**: Welcome to Class E, the E stand for 'End' by the way, where the drop-outs meet to pass a crappy school life. We have crazy alcoholics, nerds, delinquents, troublemakers, beauties, jocks and then there is lil' old me. Everything was normal until a man from the ministry of defense told us to kill our new teacher, the most dangerous criminal in history, Zeref. AU.

**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own the stuff. This applies to all the following chapters.

* * *

**KILL SENSEI**

**Lesson One: Time for Assassination**

* * *

Nervous silence was something you would never expect when entering a high school classroom. Normally, students would chatter among themselves, copy forgotten homework from nerds, the class clown would usually prepare a prank for the teacher, girls would be squealing about the newest boy group and boys would talk about their next football match. One would complain about the surprise test that was bound to happen anytime or frantically search for excuses why they couldn't finish their painting for arts.

Plain, normal school life.

Not in my class. Even a graveyard looked more inviting.

Welcome to the shame of Fairy Tail High; Class E, the E stands for 'End' by the way. It's easier to understand if you imagine a food chain instead of the usual school hierarchy.

Class A were the lions. Proud, smart and ferocious. Class E were tiny little ants. Lazy, bored and frightened. In our school, everything was acceptable … except being in the drop-out class. Every student feared the doom of joining our class of losers, so they studied hard, Class D being the most urgent ones.

Bullying was a daily occurrence and was even supported by our warped head-master who saw the strange food chain as a way to motivate the better students.

But when we got a new homeroom teacher, everything was about to change …

"Good morning class! Let's start homeroom!"

All of our eyes shifted to the door when our target entered the room. His pitch-black hair was ruffled as if he'd been running, his cheeks were flushed from the exercise although we all knew a small run wouldn't tire him at all. Black eyes zeroed in on us and a shiver ran down my spine. The fancy black cape fluttered behind him as he marched in front of the blackboard, our attendance list in his pale fingers.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he noticed our tense silence.

"Stand!"

As if he'd spoken a magic word, we jumped out of our seats. I squinted to get a better look on my target as I adjusted the aim of my gun, then I pulled the trigger. Sounds of gunshots echoes through the soundproof room and patrons imbedded themselves in the blackboard behind our teacher.

"Bow!"

Only that none of them hit their mark. I groaned in frustration and could see most of my classmates were thinking the same._ How were we supposed to kill him?_

"Sit down!"

Let me tell you how all of us got into this mess. At the beginning of our last school year, which was three weeks ago, we were in for a surprise.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Lahar from Fiore's ministry of defense," the man said in a strict voice filled to the brim with authority. Steely blue eyes examined the classroom nervously through thick rimmed glasses which sat snugly on his nose. His face was torn between an expression of anger and pity which made him seem older than he probably was.

I swallowed a nervous feeling in my throat.

"Your new homeroom teacher is here under special circumstances. He's a dangerous man and we wouldn't have let him come here, if it weren't our only chance to defeat him. I bet you've all heard about the _Master of the Dark Arts _or _Dark Wizard Zeref _?"

Of course we heard about him. The better question is, who hadn't? It was the very man who single-handedly wiped out the royal army, assassinated the former king, blew up half of Fiore and invented high technology that could create artificial life forms which he called demons.

Some say he was a genius and founded weird cults to worship him, the most famous being Grimoire Heart. Most of those groups were following his example and are now wanted terrorist groups. His whole existence caused Fiore to fall to its knees.

"Judging by your looks, you know whom I'm talking about. We've tried everything to eliminate him, but he's just too cunning. Last week, he threatened to destroy our country with a weapon he had invented." Lahar clenched his fists and his whole body shook with anger. I could feel for the man, he was probably frustrated by his helplessness. "You have to know ... we've made a one time deal with him that gives us a bit time. He'll post-phone his wave of destruction, if he is allowed to be your teacher."

How did he want us to respond to this? Sweat ran down from my forehead and I bit my lip anxiously.

"The deal is that only students of Class E are allowed to assassinate him. At any time during the lesson and until your graduation. If you fail to kill him by that time, he'll blow the rest of Fiore up," Lahar announced uncomfortably as twenty two irritated gazes bore through his skull. Was he serious? He sighed as if he read our thoughts. "And yes, I'm serious."

I'd like to think that one question was in all of our minds at that moment. _WHY?!_

"Don't worry, he agreed not to harm the students of this class in any way. Moreover, you won't be alone. The ministry of defense is on your side and we'll support you with weapons and training and such. As strange as it may sound, the fate of our country is in your hands." Lahar dropped his head in shame for a moment and probably to let his words sink in.

What in the world was the government thinking? How unreliable could they get? Trusting a group of drop-outs to kill Fiore's most wanted criminal. Before anyone could bolt out of the room though, his stern voice caught our attention once again.

"Oh, this also has a benefit for you. Whoever manages to kill your teacher gets a prize money of 300 Billion Jewel," he said that so casually, but our attention was instantly gained. That was a huge ton of money. My jaw hit the ground.

"Before I forget, this information is highly confidential. You are not allowed to talk to your parents about it, nor leave this class except under the surveillance of the ministry of defense. Well, since everything is settled, I will introduce you to your new teacher …"

So, know you know how my class suddenly changed and why we are trying to shoot our teacher early in the morning. Yep, it's either do or die.

"Since most of your ammunition is wasted, I can start checking your attendance now," Zeref-sensei announced in a clear voice. " … Alberona-san ..."

"Here!" Cana, a beautiful brown-haired girl stood up from her seat. Once her father left her, she turned into a problem child and spent most of her time with her beloved friend alcohol. Not that anyone minded, I got used to her behavior and we all had our fair share of puberty to know it will stop in the future. Despite of her past, Cana was one of the louder members of our class and used her tarot cards to mingle in love affairs.

" … Baryon-kun ..."

Our class's personal punk didn't even bother to look at the teacher and just nodded his head to the rhythm of his music. Occasionally, he interrupted the class and yelled something akin to "yeah, my babies", but other than that … not much was known about him. He belonged to Laxus gang of delinquents, they were calling themselves the _Thundergod Tribe_ or something.

" … Colonell-kun …"

"Here ..." Alzack's black bangs covered half of his face giving him an emo kind of look. He was always dressed in a brown poncho which always feed class debates whether he was from Mexico or not. He was madly in love with Bisca, one of the girls in our class, since both of them were interested in athletics.

" … Dragneel-kun ..."

"Mornin' sensei!" What can I say, he was our class clown, troublemaker and jock. All in one person. Natsu's pink hair always made him stand out in crowds and at first, I thought it was dyed too. Sometimes, he could be very annoying, but he was a very cheerful person in general which made him very popular in our class. When he was very young, his father also left him with only a white scarf to remember. Natsu always wore it. Also, he was my best friend and stuck to me like glue at times.

" … Dreyar-kun ..."

"Hn." Laxus was one of the most terrifying people in our whole school. One hundred percent delinquent and always walking around with a frown. People started to call him _Lightning Laxus_ since his punches were supposed to be as fast as lightning. He had blond spiky hair and never left his house without his thick winter jacket draped over his shoulder. Some even speculated he belonged to a yakuza family.

" … Fernandez-kun ..."

"I'm here." The boy's most striking feature was the red tattoo around his eye which made it hard for him to get accepted at school. His hair was deep blue … yeah, the people in my class have weird hair colors … Jellal was one of the most mysterious people in our class. He kept to himself but one could always see him sneak glances at Erza. It was only a matter of time until they hooked up; was what Cana told me one day.

" ... Fullbuster-kun … "

"Yo!" Gray lifted a hand in greeting, already stripped down to his boxers. He had an annoying habit of stripping at any time and any place. Gray told me before his mother died, they lived in snowy mountains, so he was used to the cold. Makes not much sense to me. Other than that, he had a rivalry issue with Natsu and they were at each others necks 24/7. Still, I imagine them as bothers sometimes.

" … Heartfilia-san ..."

"Hai, I'm here, sensei!" I waved enthusiastically at my teacher. Yep, that's me. Lucy Heartfilia, formerly a member of Class A. Now you probably wonder how I got here. My father was one of the richest men in Fiore and I was his only daughter. The problem was that he cared more for his money than me, so one day I decided that I wouldn't take his crap anymore and ran away. Well, tough chance. He found me, disowned me and bribed the head-master to transfer me to Class E. That's how I got here. Thanks, dad.

" … Justine-kun ..."

"Laxus, you're amazing!" Freed was another member of Laxus's gang and probably the most devoted. The green-haired guy was once the head of the disciplinary committee of our school, but discovered that he was gay in the middle of puberty. Once he saw Laxus, it was love at first sight. Ever since the head-master removed him from his position and dropped him in Class E, saying his behavior was disgraceful.

" ... Lionheart-kun …"

"Always ready!" Loke was the playboy of our class. I have to admit, he looks really good with his orange spiky hair and the sunglasses he always wears. But the downside to it was that there was no girl he wasn't after and every week, he had a new girlfriend. Since every girl in our class knew this, they were pretty neutral to his charms. Still, they got annoyed if he got all touchy-feely.

" … Lockster-san ..."

"Juvia is present!" A blue-haired girl sighed dreamily as she watched Gray yawn and search for his now missing boxers. She was a crazy, obsessive stalker who was madly in love with – you wouldn't know – Gray. Everybody liked Juvia, but girls still kept their distance to her or even to Gray when she was close. I had to learn it the hard way and ever since, I was her so-called 'love-rival'.

" … Marvell-san ..."

"H-here!" She was our smallest and shyest member, being several year younger than the majority. Wendy was a smart girl, but too shy to speak during lessons which is why she dropped into our class. Her petite face and long blue hair made her look really cute. The guys in our class felt like they had to act like her big brother and protect her from everything – especially the bullies from the other classes.

" ... McGarden-san …"

"Present!" My best friend, Levy, could always be found buried nose-first in a book. She had a passion for them that was even greater than mine. The small bluenette also managed to pressure me into giving her the first pages of my novel. Despite her appearance she could be quite the devil. Secretly, she was in love with Gajeel, but I'd be dead if I told anyone.

" … Mukan-san …"

"Yeehaa!" Bisca was another beauty of our school with her bright green hair. Her choice of clothes always reminded me of cowboy movies, but she didn't care about people's opinions. If she knew that Alzack was in love with her too, she'd have made a move.

" … Redfox-kun ..."

"Drop the kun," Gajeel grunted annoyed. The black-haired dude was more than a bit scary. He had tons of piercings all over his body and all of them were made of metal. Most of the time, he sat in his chair and snored the time away or he joined Gray and Natsu's fights. To everyone's terror, he loved to sing and play the guitar. It always resulted in ear damage for our whole class.

" … Sarusuke-kun and Sarusuke-kun ..."

"We're here!" Jet and Droy yelled from the back of the class. Those two brothers were inseparable and never once left the others side. They were huge fans of Levy and sometimes even fought over her love.

" … Scarlet-san ..."

"I'm present, no need to worry, sensei!" Erza stood up and bowed respectfully. She was our class president and as strict as hell. Her red hair was always a sign of danger for the boys since the girl hated fights and loved to end them. Erza _could_ end them because she was the strongest person I've ever met. If anyone would come close to kill Zeref-sensei, it might just be her. The only thing not many knew about her was that she possessed a cute side.

" … Stoneeye-san ..."

"Hmpf, here." Evergreen was a frightening girl and the only female member of Laxus's gang. Most of the time though, she kept being jealous over the other girls in our class because she was an attention addict. We still were on good terms with her … most of the time. One of her angry stares could turn you into stone or so the rumors say.

" … Strauss-kun, Strauss-san and another Strauss-san."

"I'm a man!" Elfman stood up from his chair and pumped a first in the air. He was what you'd call a muscle brain, always solving problems with his strength. The white-haired guy could be proud of his muscles which he developed through years of training. He sees it as his duty to protect his sisters.

"Here." Lisanna smiled politely and nodded her head. Her blue eyes looked at our teacher nervously and I could understand her perfectly well. No one was comfortable with Zeref-sensei. Lisanna spent most of her time solving issues and tensions between people.

"Hai, hai!" Mirajane, the last and oldest sibling, smiled gently at her sister as if to calm her. She was one of the most troublesome and meddling people in my class and always put her nose into people's relationships. But everybody loved her since she was a good listener. Geez, even I was a big fan of Mira.

"Good, I see that nobody is missing. Then we can start class." Zeref-sensei smirked which sent a new wave of tension through our class. "It's a pity non of you got even close to shooting me. Not even a scratch, I see you have to learn a lot. That's why I will teach you something essential today, tactics which rely on numbers lack individuality. Your gaze, the direction you aim your guns, the time you need to pull the trigger are way to simplistic to come close to the art of assassination. You need to have a better plan or you'll never kill me before graduation."

"But sensei, how the hell can you dodge all of them?!" Gray grumbled in frustration and glared at our new teacher. He was right. Not even with everybody shooting simultaneously we could get a hit on him. It was as if he moved with light-speed.

"That's for you to find out." Zeref-sensei winked at his student which earned him another round of sighs. "Maybe you'll even be able to kill me before graduation."

"Quit jokin'! We're Class E," Cana yelled and slammed her fist in her table. "Even if we try our hardest, there is no helping it."

She was absolutely right. Even though we're now targeting the greatest criminal of all times, who surprisingly does the same things as every other teacher, we're the same drop-out class. Although we somehow became hitmen, that fact would never change.

"Enough with your self-pity, let's start with calculus today. Everybody, please take out your notes and concentrate," Zeref-sensei announced in a strict voice that shut us up immediately. Whatever his reason for coming here was, we had to kill him. We had to try. We had no other choice.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Lesson Two

YO :D With that first chapter I just wanted to test the new waters and gauge your reaction to the story. It went pretty ... okay I guess. Thanks for those who _did_ review, follow or favorite :) Not sure whether I will keep writing this story since my other stories are gaining more interest. Still, here is the second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it and review if you want more :D

* * *

**KILL SENSEI**

**Lesson Two: Take the Opportunity**

* * *

It was the third week since we met our new teacher whom we had to kill. Ever since then, our peaceful school life was upside down.

We still had normal lessons like Math, PE, Chemistry, Physics, English, Biology, Arts and Music. Zeref-sensei taught us most of it since the other teachers never even bothered to educate our class of losers. In addition to those, we had courses in self-defense, assassination, poison cooking and sharp-shooting which were all under the guidance of the ministry of defense. Lahar remained our adviser and only hired top world class hitmen to educate us. It was more like army training then anything else and most of the time, we were exhausted.

"Oi, Lucy, come over here for a sec …" Surprisingly, it was Bixlow who called out to me and I wondered what he wanted from me. We barely even talked to each other, although we had been classmates for two years now. I could feel Natsu's worried glance on my back, but ignored it as good as I could. Warily, I stood up from my seat and walked over to the small group that had formed. "Let's work on an assassination plan together."

"Okay ..." I nodded my head, but was unsure whether that was a brilliant move on my part. Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow grinned creepily at me and motioned me to follow them outside.

"That stupid gothic teacher is very moody, isn't he? You can see it in his face, I guess. Aren't you always observing him, Lucy-chan?" Evergreen cornered me with her questions. When Lahar announced the payment for our target, it caused some tension to rise in our class. It was clear to me that especially Evergreen was very interested in the sum of 300 Billion Jewel. Heck, whoever wouldn't be was insane. Still, it worried me because I didn't know to what extend she'd go to get that money.

"Well, kind of. For example, he starts to hum when he's careless and his brow furrows when he's annoyed, When one of us answers a wrong question a dark aura surrounds him and when we answer right he is always gleeful. Interesting is that always after lunchtime he takes a nap and ..." I shared my observation with them. I knew it wasn't much, but hey my opponent was the most dangerous criminal in our country and probably the world.

"I don't care about all that. Shut your trap, it's annoying." Bixlow rolled his eyes and turned the volume on his headphones louder. I glared at him and gritted my teeth. Sorry for trying to help you.

"I've got a plan." Evergreen stepped closer to me and brought a hand to my chin. I had a bad feeling over this. "I want you to stab him with his knife when he is careless, just as you described."

"M-me? B-but I-I'm –"

"Don't pretend to be some goody-goody, Lucy Heartfilia. Just because you were once the daughter of a big fancy concern doesn't make you better than us. You're in Class E too, aren't you my dear?" She snapped and her piercing eyes were filled with hate. I felt the sudden urge to cry and run to my friends, but I suppressed it. "Everyday we have to go to this stupid extra area of the school that is no better than a dumping ground. We're treated like trash by this school. For losers like us, to get 300 Billion Jewel is a once in a lifetime chance. It's the opportunity to get accepted by society! I don't wanna continue to live this shitty life!"

My breath hitched in my throat. I could understand her pain all to well. Memories came back to me when I was transferred to Class E.

"_Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Heartfilia Concern? Why is she with those idiots from Class E?"_

"_I heard she ran away from home. What a waste, she couldn't appreciate the kindness of her father."_

"_She's like totally dumb, if you ask me. Everyone would've loved to be in her place, but she just throws it away like it's nothing. I hate people like that."_

"_I don't wanna be friends with her anymore. It's not like I wanna drop on her level, so I deleted her number already."_

"We will reach our goal, no matter what methods we use!" Bixlows loud voice shook me out of my depressing thoughts. It's not like I agree with them, but I didn't have another option. The plan was bad, but also had it's upside. Until now, I haven't seriously attempted to kill Zeref-sensei because I lack most skills. I wasn't really athletic, not good at shooting or creating poison. The only thing I always did was observing him and writing those down in my book. Maybe a direct attempt from me would surprise him.

It was still a terrible idea and I could already hear Natsu's scolding voice in my head. As weird as it sounds, my best friend lectures me when it comes to my safety. Although, most of the time I yell at him for being an idiot, as soon as I'm in danger his attitude makes an 180 turn. But that's just the kind of guy he is … always concerned for his friends. That's why I won't tell him of our plan.

"Don't you dare mess up, Lucy-chaaan!" Evergreen cheered while she was already on her way back to the classroom with a laughing Bixlow and an annoyed Freed in tow.

I stood there like a stone statue and couldn't shake the bad feeling in my belly off. I hated lying to my friends. If I survive this, then I will surely get an earfull from Natsu, Gray and Erza. Sigh.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

A loud crash followed by a small explosion next to me, made me jump out of my sockets. What the hell? In a small crater, stood no other that Zeref-sensei with a big blue army weapon in his hand.

" … Welcome back, Zeref-sensei. Where have you been? And what's with that missile?" A scratched my head and hid the knife behind my back, hoping he didn't catch a glimpse of it.

"Oh, that's a souvenir from Fiore's army. By the way, its a torpedo and not a missile. If I press this button right here, you'd be dead. So you better keep that knife behind your back." It sounded way to cheerful to be a thread, but that's just the way he was. A happy-go-lucky bringer of death. I wasn't surprised though that he noticed my weapon, but some annoyance must have crept in my face.

"While I was on my way to buy some ice-cream in Crocus and peacefully flew over the ocean, they suddenly started firing this thing at me." The black-haired man looked almost as if he pouted at their lack of skill. So, Zeref-sensei was overly-confident in his own skills. I made a note to write that down later.

"Being a target all the time must be really bothersome," I reasoned and wondered if I could explore more weaknesses when talking to him.

"No, not at all. It just mean I'm that powerful." Zeref-sensei grinned widely and started to walk to our run-down building. "The next period starts in two minutes, so you should go back to class, Heartfilia-san."

" … right." My thoughts trailed off. Geez, I just can't wrap my head around this guy. He was just confusing and hard to understand. Naturally, when you become everyone's target that also means they acknowledge your strength. He doesn't have any caution nor does he expect the army to be a form of a thread to him. How could someone like him, understand how hard humans like us have to work at all? Or our feelings.

Our last homeroom teacher was glad that he could leave us and departed with a smile on his face as if he'd won in the lottery. I hate people like him who can't see the value of human life. And I hate this school. All those selfish people. I bet I can kill Zeref-sensei since he doesn't even regard me as a hitman. I laughed bitterly as I entered our class.

As soon as I slumped in my seat, Natsu crashed into my table. He had probably been in another fight with his rival Gray, but when he saw that I was back, he brightened up. The infamous grin he threw at me made me feel a lot more comfortable than before. And I even managed to give a small smile in return.

"Hey Lushy, is everything okay?" The pink-haired idiot asked concerned and lifted my chin with one of his hands to get a better look on my face. "You know you can tell me anythin'."

For a moment, I felt the strong urge to tell him everything. About Evergreen and her followers. About Zeref-sensei. About the stupid flash-back I had. But I decided against it, not wanting to trouble my best friend with my whining. So I settled for a dull nod and forced a bright smile on my face. "Everything is fine, Natsu. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so ..." He raised a dubious eyebrow, not buying my act at all. It pained me to lie to him, but it wasn't the end of the world. For now.

At the moment, we were having English and were supposed to write our own small poems. I loved when we dealt with literature. It was just my thing. Carefully, I sneaked a glance at my teacher. In the afternoon, he always got a little tired which made him careless. When I noticed him humming a melodic tune, I saw my chance and stood up from my seat. The metal of the knife flashed in the light for a second, before it disappeared beneath the poem I was about to hand in.

_Calm down, Lucy, you can do this_. As weird as it sounds, I felt every hint of nervousness leave my body. I was just handing in my poem, nothing else. Soon enough I stood right before his black glory.

"Oh, Heartfilia-san, you finished incredibly fast." He complimented me with a friendly smile and reached for the sheet in my hand. Evergreen and Bixlow exchanged a grin. "Let's see if it's also a good one."

Before he could rip it out of my hand though, I lunged forward to stab him with my knife. The action gained the attention of the class effectively. In the back of my mind, I heard Natsu grasp with shock, Erza scream in terror and Gray shout an insult. I'm glad I found such good friends. The knife cut through air when Zeref-sensei took a step back and evaded my attack. In one swift and elegant movement, the knife was out of my hand and in his.

"I told you before, didn't I? To form a better pla – "

His eyes grew wide when I was about to hug him, but altered the movement so that I could throw the grenade my other hand held at him. Hehe. That was our secret plan. I knew simply attacking him with a knife would do no harm – especially since I'm not that skilled in combat. So trickery should do the magic was what Evergreen whispered to me.

The only problem was … I was too close to the weapon myself. Evergreen knew this, but it still didn't stop her. Whatever the methods was what she said. I suddenly felt really stupid. The thing exploded in slow motion. The only thing I remember was being pushed to the ground and a lot of pain. I was lucky the grenade was a small one, or I'd be dead now.

"Nice job, Lucy-chan. You did it, you really did it. Now the 300 Billion Jewel belong to us." Evergreen jumped around and clapped her hands happily. "My plan was the best. He'd never expect a suicide bomber attack. I'm a genius. Don't worry, I'll pay your health insurance from the money."

Her reaction was the only happy one.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you alright? Answer me!" Natsu's worried voice was right next to my ear and I could feel his arms lift me from the ground. "Please, Lucy, say something. You can't die."

"I-idiot." My hoarse voice sounded unfamiliar to me and I could barely form any words. "I-I'm … o-okay … I g-guess."

"Never do that again. Ever." A low growl vibrated in his chest as he hugged me closer to his body. His warmth made me calm down and feel save. Suddenly, all of the fear left my body and I started to cry. The rest of the class crowded around us and I could hear Erza starting a fight with Evergreen in the back. Which made me wonder … what happened to Zeref-sensei? Did I get him?

Slowly, our room darkened until we could barely make out each other. I lifted my face from Natsu's shirt to look for the cause of the dark aura. I didn't need to look at him to know that Zeref-sensei's face was pitch black in color. His red eyes glowed dangerously in the darkness and he looked as if he jumped right out of a horror movie. We've only seen this expression once in our time with him. It meant anger. Pure, violent, extreme anger.

It also the only time when I realized that he really wasn't human. Zeref-sensei's face warped into a grimace.

"Stoneeye-san, Justine-kun and Baryon-kun. You were the ones who came up with the plan, right?" His terrifying voice pronounced every word carefully. The three culprits huddled together in fright.

"N-no, Lucy-chan came up with it on her o-own a-and ..." Evergreen tried to get her ass out of this mess, but our teacher was already out of the room. Before anyone could utter a word, he was back and held a couple of weird signs in his hand. I had a bad foreboding feeling and snuggled closer to Natsu whose arms tightened around me.

Zeref-sensei dropped the signs in front of the _Thundergod Tribes_ feet and they gaped. It were the nameplates from their houses.

"As you know, I can't harm you personally because of my agreement with the government. But let me tell you one thing ..." His voice was low and dangerous. "If you attack me with this kind of method again, I can't guarantee the lives of people who are not under government protection. Do you understand, Stoneeye-san? Your friends and family … maybe I'll even kill every person in Fiore, except for you."

We didn't even need a second to grasp our situation. We couldn't run, we couldn't hide. All we could do was try to kill him.

"What the hell ?! Are you shitting me?! This whole thing is just insane. Just barging into our lives with this whole 'let's blow up Fiore' attitude." Evergreen had a nervous breakdown, but she said what all of us were secretly feeling bundled up inside. Her eyes filled with tears which she tried to wipe away. Freed bowed down and helped her to stand up. "You're a monster. One can only kill a monster with a terrible plan. What was so bad about my idea. This is just so irritating!"

"Oh, your idea itself was excellent. Especially, Heartfilia-san, you'll get extra scores for keeping your movement natural to the point of actually attacking me. Moreover, you observed me quite attentively and attacked at the perfect opportunity," Zeref-sensei patted my head like a proud father and I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. "However …" He turned to Evergreen and narrowed his eyes. " … _you, _held no regard for your classmates safety at all and cowardly hid in the safety of your group."

"Let me tell you, dear class, that I will make you into the perfect assassins who are worthy to kill me! Each and everyone of you possesses a talent only for himself. If you combine your individual strength and use them to your advantage, you'll come closer to your goal ..." He continued to rant on about the art of murder, but I didn't listen anymore.

There was a strange happy feeling in my stomach because I got praised by our teacher. Somehow, his strange methods seemed to affect me. When Natsu yawned widely, I noticed that I was still in his arms and blushed heavily. He blinked in confusion and grinned down to me, as if to ask whether I was okay. I returned his with a genuine one of my own and for the first time in weeks, my heart was at ease.

This abnormal teacher was looking at us … as if we're normal students.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
